


Cherry Kiss

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's Bad Attempts At Seduction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “What’s the occasion, Scarlet?”“Huh?” Barry glances up from speed-reading a science magazine. For a single, adorable second, his eyes continue blurring side to side. “What do you mean?”Leonard taps his lips. Barry’s eyes rivet on them and his lips part in anticipation. He wants a kiss so badly that it takes him a moment to process Leonard’s meaning. “Oh! Uh, no occasion, I just wanted to be cute today.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Cherry Kiss

Leonard often wonders what he did to deserve Barry Allen. Most of the time, he thinks this in awe: Barry is too good for the likes of an old thief, no matter how sweetly he claims otherwise. Occasionally, he thinks this because Barry is being a brat or, in this case, a tease. He would never say so aloud, but currently, suffering in silence is exquisite torment. 

The reason? Barry is wearing lip gloss. Leonard might have attributed the rosy color to the kid’s penchant for biting his lips had he not noticed the shine. It’s his fault for staring at Barry’s mouth as long as he’s wont to do, but on a deeper, philosophical level, he’s prepared to attest that his distraction is entirely Barry’s fault. 

“What’s the occasion, Scarlet?”

“Huh?” Barry glances up from speed-reading a science magazine. For a single, adorable second, his eyes continue blurring side to side. “What do you mean?”

Leonard taps his lips. Barry’s eyes rivet on them and his lips part in anticipation. He wants a kiss so badly that it takes him a moment to process Leonard’s meaning. “Oh! Uh, no occasion, I just wanted to be cute today.”

“You’re cute every day,” Leonard says automatically. Barry ducks his head. “…Do you mean you wanted to be cute _for me,_ Scarlet?” 

Barry blushes. His pretty eyes flick back up to Leonard’s and skitter shyly away. “Uh…yeah. I might have, um, wanted to make you flustered.” 

Adorable boy—trying to fluster Leonard and only managing to embarrass himself. That’s not to say embarrassment looks bad on him. Leonard wouldn’t try so persistently to fluster him if it didn’t look so breathtakingly good. “What were you hoping for? Did you want me to notice your pretty little mouth and pull you into a kiss? Or were you hoping for something more—maybe that I’d put you on your knees?”

Barry rocks forward, mouth falling open eagerly. It’s as good as permission, but lacking an indication of what he wants, Leonard keeps teasing. 

“So needy today. You get all prettied up for me, and you want me to take advantage of that, don’t you?” 

He cups a hand against Barry’s cheek and traces his thumb along the edge of his rosy lower lip. Usually, in such a situation, Barry freezes—willing prey for a patient predator. This time, he leans forward and smashes their lips together. It starts off desperate and artless, but after a moment, it deepens into a slow, skillful, devouring kiss. 

When they break apart, the warmth of Barry’s lips lingers. So does the candy-sweet taste of his lip gloss, about which Leonard can’t help teasing him. “Cherry?” 

“I like the taste,” Barry says defensively. He worries at his lower lip, which only makes Leonard want to kiss him again. 

“Mhmm.” Leonard uses his thumb to coax Barry’s lip from between his teeth. “You’re a tease, Scarlet.” 

Emboldened by the kiss, Barry replies, “You like me this way.”

Leonard would like him whatever way made him happy. It just so happens that his playfulness benefits both of them. “You know I do.”


End file.
